Pups and the Smooth Ryder
by Mattwurm99
Summary: The Pups find out that Ryder is a boxer, and his first fight wasn't easy. He had to face against the toughest and fastest boxer in the world. Andrew Snake-Eyes! Who will win, Andrew Snake-Eyes or Zack Ryder Jr? Fists are going to fly!
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

The episode starts with the PAW Patrol spring cleaning

Ryder: Okay Marshall, that's enough water!

Marshall: What's that Ryder?

Marshall accidentally gets water into the Lookout

Marshall: Oops, hose off! *Rawf* Sorry Ryder... best we clean up the mess... seems to have gotten to the basement...

Ryder: The basement?! Oh nononononononononononononono!

Ryder heads down the basement posthaste to see if it was flooded.

Ryder: Phew! It's okay Pups, the basement is fine! (To himself) And so is my belt...

Rocky: What was that Ryder?

Ryder: Huh? Oh, n-n-n-nothing...

Rocky: What are you hiding?

Ryder: N-n-n-n-nothing!

Zuma: You suwe about that dude?

Ryder: I'm sure...

Rubble: He's hiding something...

Skye: Dog pile him!

Ryder: Wait no!

The pups dog pile him in order to see a wall full of newspaper articles of Ryder boxing and a golden belt that says: Light Heavyweight Champion

Pups: Whoa...

Ryder: Um, I-I-I never was expecting company...

Marshall: You never told us you were a boxer Ryder!

Ryder: Well, fine... I guess my secret is out...

Rubble: Wonder how that happened...

Ryder: Well, it was a while ago... back before I founded the PAW Patrol...

(Ryder flashbacks)


	2. Chapter 2: The Gym

Ryder: (Narrating) After my parents bite the dust, I had to take care of myself. In order to do so, I decided to learn and take Self-Defense

Ryder: (Speaking) I gotta learn how to protect myself.

Ryder was walking and he spotted the gym.

Ryder: Ah-ha! Maybe I can train there!

Ryder walks into the gym and sees all the boxers training.

Ryder: Hello? Is anyone there?

Coach: Always keep your guard up!

Ryder: Huh?

Coach: Don't let him hit you!

2 boxers were sparring in the ring.

Ryder: Wow...

Coach Kent sees Ryder

Coach: Hey there young lad. How can I help you? Are you lost?

Ryder: Um, well... I was hoping I can learn some self defense here.

Coach: Hm... Did your parents allow you?

Ryder: Well, actually... My parents are gone...

Coach: Gone?

Ryder: Yeah... My parents died when I was young.

Coach: Oh... I'm sorry...

Ryder: It's fine, really...

Coach: So you lived alone by yourself?

Ryder: Yeah... *Sigh*

Coach: There there young lad, it's okay.. Here, I'll give you some gear to get you started.

The Coach hands Ryder some boxing gear

Ryder: Mind if I change?

Coach: Sure! Go ahead! The changing room is just at the corner

Ryder then heads to the changing room and comes out wearing his boxing gear

Ryder: Alright, what's first?

Coach: The first thing is the basics. Let me teach you the proper boxing stance

The Coach teaches Ryder the proper boxing stance

Ryder: So like this?

Ryder does the same as Coach did

Coach: Yeah, that's it! Boy, you're a fast learner!

Ryder: Thanks!

Coach: You look just like a pro boxer!

Ryder: Wow, thanks!

Coach: Ok, next lesson. Learning how to throw punches properly.

Ryder: Alright, so how do I do that?

Coach: Let me demonstrate.

The Coach throws light and quick punches to the air

Ryder: So like this?

Ryder throws light and quick punches into the air

Coach: Yeah! These quick punches are jabs.

Ryder: I'm getting the hang of this!

Coach: They aren't powerful, but they help to throw combos and points.

Ryder: Cool.

Coach: Next punch.

The Coach throws a straight and powerful punch

Ryder: Like this?

He throws a straight and powerful punch

Coach: Yep, that's a straight punch.

Ryder: Wow.

Coach: It's most useful when your opponent dashes towards you.

Ryder: Wow...

Coach: Okay, here's the next punch.

The Coach throws a curve punch

Ryder: Alright

Ryder throws a curve punch

Coach: Yeah

Ryder: I'm really doing good aren't I?


	3. Chapter 3: The Heavy Bags

Coach: you're extremely fit for a young lad like you! Did you train anywhere before coming over here?

Ryder: Well, not really.

Coach: Not really? Are you sure?

Ryder: Yeah, I'm just really good at this

Coach: Well you are really good at this alright. You're learning fast!

Ryder: Thanks

Coach: Right then, let's head to the heavy bags

Ryder: Alright

The 2 walk towards the heavy bags

Coach: you can practice all your punches on these bags

Ryder: Ok, here goes!

He does a right and left jab, a left and right cross a right and left hook and a powerful uppercut

Coach: Good. You're getting the hang of it already! Try doing other combos

Ryder: Alright!

He does a left hook, a right jab, a right cross and 4 left and right uppercuts. He then does a right jab, two bodyblows, a downward strike and an uppercut that sends the heavy bag flying high in the air

Ryder : I'm doing pretty good here!

Coach: You are! Keep practicing on the heavy bag

Ryder : Alright!

Coach: Also don't forget to move your feet, imagine the bag as your opponent

Ryder: Ok.

The coach leaves Ryder on his own to practice. Ryder then imagines the heavy bag as his opponent. He then does a series of hooks and jabs finishing with a powerful bodyblow. His opponent falls to the canvas and is knocked down flat

Ryder Whoa, I'm getting really getting the hang of this!

Ryder continues to practice his punches. A few moments later the sun was setting Ryder was tired from his bag training and he was sweating

Ryder: Man, that was good!

The coach comes and hands Ryder a towel.

Coach: well done Ryder. That is the end of your first training day

Ryder: Thanks, coach!

Coach: Tomorrow morning, I want you to jog from your home to the gym. Then I'll serve you breakfast. A healthy breakfast for a strong boy like you.

Ryder then heads to the changing room to take a shower and change his clothes

Coach: Alright Ryder, go home and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning.

Ryder : Right, see you tomorrow!

Ryder leaves the gym and heads back home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blonde Girl

div class="msg-body"Ryder walks home and notices a pet groomer salon/div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder : Huh, what's this place? I wonder who owns this place. div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"While walking, Ryder accidentally bumps into someone div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder: Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you Ok? br  /div  
>div class="msg-body"?: Yeah,thank you. You don't seem familiar, are you new around town? div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder says nothing, instead he stares at Katie, she was beautiful! His pupils dilated, his heart pumped and his jaw had droppedbr  /div  
>div class="msg-body"?: Are you okay? You seem to be a little dazed there.. I'm guessing your new here? div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder snaps out of his trance div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder: Well, yeah actually I am.. (Thinking) Oh my god... She's so pretty... div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"?: Oh! Well then, welcome to Adventure Bay! Let me introduce myself. My name is Katie, and beside me is my kitten, Cali. div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Cali: Mreow! div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Katie: What's your name? div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder: Um... Z-Zack Ryder J-J-Jr. div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder's face was blushing, he never saw a girl so beautiful. div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Katie: Nice to meet you, Ryder. div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder: N-N-Nice to meet you too... div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Katie: Oh! I better go back to the vet. I'm suppose to give these groceries for my mom. div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder: Yeah, I gotta go too... I need to get some rest..div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Katie: Yeah, you look awfully tired. Well I'll see you around, bye div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder: G-Goodbye... div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Katie and Cali rush back to the clinic and Ryder's heart was beating fast. div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder: Sigh... She's beautiful... Did I say that out loud? div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"But no one was walking on the street except for him div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder : Phew, thank goodness no one heard me. Well, I better get back home, Its getting dark. Don't wanna be late for my next day of training tomorrow! div  
>div class="msg-body" div  
>div class="msg-body"Ryder walks back home. div 


End file.
